Summer Knight
by little-miss-tiger
Summary: Pixies, knives, a hunter, a summer jester, and a friendship that turns into... well, I'll leave that part for you to read to find out. It's a Puck/OC fanfic. Please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I've written WAAAAAAY too much fanfic about the Unseelie Court. Okay, I wrote three, that's lot, right? :P Anyways, here's a fanfic about the Seelie Court and of course, PUCK! Pretend that Ash and Meghan are together again, and living happily ever after somewhere else. Puck comes home to the Seelie Court, and this is his story.**

My name is Rinna. Everyone calls me Rin. I'm a hunter and a spy, and somewhat the Summer king's favorite. I have two unusual gifts: I'm immune to iron, and I can't be found if I don't want to. I live alone at the edge of the wyldwoods, between the summer palace and the wyldwoods, and away from the swirling mass of red, gold, and yellow that surrounds the palace. Up until a few years (or maybe decades?) ago, my best friend was Puck. Then he got all cozy with Meghan, and I don't know anymore.

It was on a warm, lazy afternoon when it all began. I woke up to the noon sun beating down through the window and winced. I'd just slept away half of a perfect hunting day. I tugged at my long, straight dark red hair and tried to pull a few stray strands of hair into the proper place. Emitting a frustrated groan in defeat, I tugged the red hair into a low side ponytail. Rubbing sleep out of my dark green eyes, I shrugged into a black shirt, large green hoodie, black jeans, and black hunting boots.

Pixies buzzed around outside the window, pressing their tiny faces against the small faery glass of the windows. Grabbing an apple, I slid a dagger into each of my boots, I hid a gun and a pack of iron coated bullets under my hoodie. Then, after I made sure that none of my weapons were visible, I grabbed a bow and arrow and headed out.

Squinting my eyes through the hazy yellow light, I bounded through the wyldwoods. The wind tousled my hair and stung my eyes in a familiar gesture, but the sound of screaming ravens and deafening roar of… something else wasn't familiar.

I stopped. The road before me was littered with black feathers, and scorched thoroughly with fire. I looked up at the leafy canopy of dark green trees, most of which had escaped the fire. The roaring and clashing of swords drifted closer, and I scaled a nearby tree, bow and arrow drawn out. A large, hideous green and brown dragon lumbered past, breathing barrel loads of fire at a familiar red haired fae. Puck.

I gasped, and nearly fell off the tree. The rustling sound startled Puck, and he whirled around, just as the dragon brought its claws down on top of him. There was a sickening sound of tearing flesh, and I released the arrow.

The dragon hissed as the iron tipped arrow sank into its side. I released another arrow, and another, and soon the dragon was reduced to a small, wiggling ball of fire breathing dragon scales. Puck looked wildly around, daggers drawn out, his face splattered with blood. When his back was turned to me, I dropped out of the tree on the impulse to scare him. He turned around slowly, then took in my hair, eyes, face, bow, and arrow.

"Holy shit. Rinna?" Puck asked. I nodded, somewhat stiffly.

"What?" Puck asked at my hostility, then stopped.

"Sorry?" Puck said, making it sound more like a question than an apology. I crossed my arms, and shifted my weight from one leg to the other. He reached out and touched my arm. I blinked. This was totally unlike the Puck I used to know.

"Either you forgive me, or you're having ravens dropping things on your head until you do," Puck drawled, returning to his normal self. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure whatever," I said. Then, without warning, I shoved him hard in the chest.

"That's for ditching me," I kneed him in the stomach , "That's for making me worry," I punched his gut, "That's for scaring me." He staggered backwards, then a smiled drawled out across his face.

"I feel the love," He said, placing a hand dramatically over his heart. I rolled my eyes and shoved him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm back! Here's more to Puck's story. Did you hear that Julie Kagawa's writing another e-novella? It's coming out June 1****st****, and it's from the point of view of everyone's favorite summer jester. The guy who, coincidentally, is one of the main characters in this fanfic. Julie Kagawa's next e-novella will bridge the gap between the Iron Queen, and her upcoming novel (coming out in November), the Iron Knight. It's called Summer's Crossing. Check out Julie Kagawa's blog for more info. Now, here's my fanfic!**

We mock fought through the dark forests, just like the old times. I slipped, and Puck caught me as I fell, pinning me up against a nearby tree. We stood there, breathing heavily. Any closer, and our noses would've touched. For a second, it seemed like Puck was leaning forward, and I actually _wanted_ him to. Then he was pulling me from the tree, the tips of his ears slightly pink.

"I've missed you," He said softly.

"I missed you too," I whispered. He nodded, his face lighting up as if it was the best thing he's heard. Though I bet it wasn't.

My heart hammered and sang. We stood there, just looking at each other in a comfortable silence that spoke better than any words. His hands brushed hair off my cheeks, and I felt them burn up.

The silence was interrupted by a buzzing noise, and I backed away, turning towards the buzzing noise. I shoved the image of Puck out of my mind, and tried ignoring the little longing tune playing in my heart.

A swarm of pixies drew near, about twenty of them. Each was holding an edge of a large bit of yellowed paper. With a flourish, they presented it to me. My hands shook as I accepted the paper, then they flew away. Just like that.

I dared to sneak a glance at Puck, wondering what he would say.

"So the king's best hunter and spy's hanging out with pixies?" Puck teased, I rolled my eyes, and punched him in the shoulder, then squinted at the spidery script that curled across the page.

"I need you to come. I've heard that you're with a friend. Bring him. Come immediately," I read aloud. The letter was ended with a loopy signature. Mother Ren.

"Who's Mother Ren? A bird?" Puck asked. His breath tickled my shoulder as he stared at the loopy signature.

"Oh wait. She's like… the mother of birds!" Puck exclaimed. I burst out laughing.

"Baby birds? Fish? Dryads?" Puck guessed, scowling.

"Pixies," I said. It was Puck's turn to laugh, and my turn to scowl.

"So you've befriended the pixie queen. Is she three inches tall? Is her skin pink?" Puck snickered. I shot him a poisonous glare.

"Okay, so are you gonna take me to the pixie queen, or what?" He asked, still snickering.

"I'm seriously gonna regret taking you along," I said.

"And how'd we get there?" Puck asked.

"Follow me. Don't touch anything. Don't say anything. Don't talk to anyone until I say so," I warned him.

"Can I breathe?" Puck asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes, and began walking. I could hear him run up behind me.

It wasn't long before I found what we were looking for. Before us was a large gray cave, it's entrance blocked with a large grey stone, the cave practically leaked glamour. Puck looked around.

"Oh-kay. You're telling me the pixies live in a large grey stone?" He drawled. I said nothing, just pulled at the glamour throbbing from the rock.

I guess I should explain this, too. I was born in the Seelie Court, but my glamour wasn't Summer glamour. Well, it was, but it was also Winter glamour, Iron glamour, and… another kind of glamour. That explains the iron immunity.

I tugged at the glamour, and the rock melted into a large, swirling mass of silver and white mist that swirled around in the air. I took a step towards the mist.

"Coming?" I asked, turning around. Puck jumped out from in front of me, and I whipped around. Puck winced and cringed away from me.

"You gonna use that knife on me?" He asked. I was momentarily confused, then noticed that I had whipped a iron blade from its hidden place in my boots, and had pointed it at Puck.

"Sorry. Natural reflexes or something. Habit," I muttered, tucking away the knife. We stepped forward, and the mist engulfed us. The white and silver mist swirled around us, melting into large grassy fields, multicolored flowers, and a pale blue sky.

The mist reappeared around us, and then melted, leaving us in a large throne room. The walls were adorned with velvety golden tapestries, and sunlight flooded the room. A sweet, earthy fragrance filled the room.

"Rin, you've brought a friend!" A weak, trembling voice exclaimed from behind me. I turned around. Puck actually took a step back.

Behind us, seated on a large pile of pillows was a lady. A tumble of curly white hair spilled around her heart shaped face, and down to her hips. Vines weaved through the white locks, and brought out the green in her luminous, hazel eyes. She hadn't a wrinkle on her perfect, unblemished skin, yet her eyes were large and solemn, wise and old.

"Mother Ren," I said, rushing forward. A couple pixies buzzed in front of my, but she waved them away and stumbled across the room to hug me.

"Mother Ren?" Puck managed to choke out.

"You must be Puck. Rin's told me all about you," Mother Ren said. I blushed, wishing she hadn't told him that. Puck grinned.

"I bet she's told you all about my good looks, witty charm-" I rolled my eyes, and elbowed him before he continued.

"And I thought you couldn't lie," I teased. Puck feigned a hurt expression.

"It's the truth," Puck said indignantly.

"Children," Mother Ren said, putting up a frail hand. They stopped, and Mother Ren succumbed into a coughing fit. A couple pixies brought her a cup of bluish liquid, and she drank it. The pixies touched the floor, and immediately grew to about Puck or my height.

"They just grew," Puck hissed in my ear.

"Course they did. They talk, too," I told him.

"Of course we talk," A pixie said indignantly. Puck stammered. For once, he was speechless.

"Mother Ren will speak with you tomorrow. I'll show you to the guest rooms, and perhaps you can talk with her at dinner, if her condition is better. Is that okay?" A boy with tinted green skin asked. Puck had a hard time looking at the boy's face, and his eyes kept flickering back to the large dragonfly like wings that the boy had.

"Yes," I answered for him.

"Hey, Rin?" Puck asked. I looked at him.

"I brought you your cat. And this… creature," Another pixie said, popping up between us.

"Holy shit," Puck yelped, staring at the two fey creatures that jumped over to my. 

I bent down to run my fingers through Grimalkin's long grey fur, and Razor hooted happily, swinging onto my shoulder. I hid the smile on my face by burying my face into Grimalkin's fur, which earned me a small hiss from the grey feline.

"I take it you know Grimalkin and Razor?"


	3. Chapter 3

Grim purred as I ran my fingers through his fur, a torrent of explanations bubbled onto my tongue.

"Holy shit," Puck muttered again, and Razor swung from my right shoulder to my left.

"What's the feline doing here?" Puck asked. Grim opened one yellow eye to glare at Puck, then purred contentedly under my fingers.

"So you drag me to some pixie queen, then I find out that you know Grim and Razor? Explain," Puck said, scowling.

"Not queen. She's more like… the mother of all pixies. Well, actually queen," I stammered. Puck leaned against the wall.

"So you know what I said about my glamour? How it's not quite… Seelie?" Puck nodded.

"Yeah, don't laugh, but it turns out I'm part pixie," I sighed. Puck snorted.

"Grim and Razor?" Puck motioned to the cat in my arms, and the gremlin perched on my shoulder.

"Um… Razor was supposed to tell me where you were… and Grim… well, he wanted in on the action," I said. Grim made a small hissing noise, but I ignored it.

"And what about us?" Puck asked. I blinked. Puck flushed red.

"We're staying here?" Puck asked. I shrugged, then nodded.

"Great. I've always wanted to live with a bunch of five foot tall insects," Puck said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Be nice," I warned him.

"Nice? Nice is my middle name," Puck drawled. I rolled my eyes. A green eyed, blonde haired pixie sashayed over to us. She had attempted to change her appearance to look more human, but the wings on her tall frame gave everything away. She batted her eyes at Puck, who either didn't notice, or was pretending he didn't notice.

"Your rooms are down the hall. I'll show you," She said, giving Puck one last flirty look. My fingers tightened around Grim, and I immediately disliked that girl. Wait. Did I hate a girl because she was making eyes at _Puck? _I shoved that thought away as quickly as it came, and managed a forced smile at the pixie.

We came to a stop at the long hallway. Ivy climbed all over the doors, and flowers crusted the ceiling. The blonde pixie opened two doors, fluttered her fingers at Puck, then left. I fought down the sudden rush of... a feeling I can't explain, and stepped into the room.

A rush of springtime smells blew into my face. The windows were open, and soft breezes played with the long white curtains. Ivy trailed up the walls, and pink flowers blossomed along the dark green leaves. A large, four poster bed stood in the center of the room, basked in golden pools of sunlight. I sat down on the bed, sinking into the soft material and, for the lack of better things to do, began sharpening my daggers.

The golden glare from the sun faded into warm, pastel hues of pink and orange. The door banged open. Startled, I let the knife I was sharpening fly out of my hand. It just barely missed Puck, and wedged itself firmly into the wall behind him.

"Throwing knives again? Temper, temper," Puck drawled, freeing the knife from the wall. I scowled, slipping the weapons back into their pockets under my hoodie.

"You know, there's this thing called knocking," I shot back, smiling. Puck came over to the side of the bed. He offered me the dagger, hilt first. I curled my fingers around the hilt, and his fingers lingered next to mine for a split second longer.

The skin where Puck had touched tingled.

"Rin? She's asking for you," A little boy, Max, said. He gave me a dimpled smile as I got up. 

"Coming?" I asked, turning to Puck.

"I guess… You'll be honored with the great Robin Goodfellow's presence again today." I snorted, and shook hair out of my eyes. We followed Max down the seemingly never ending hallway. Random patches of liquid dotted the floor. The liquid was thick, and rippled slowly across the surface. Colors swirled around the puddles, and cleared into scenes of dense forests, jagged mountains, and lazy rivers.

"So you've got freaking portals all over your hallway?" Puck demanded, glancing at one puddle with a shadowy expanse lying behind it. Max sniffed.

"Portals are better than doors. Or cars. Or walking," Max shot back, his dimples faded, and his large grey eyes narrowed.

"Puck," I groaned, slapping him. The sound echoed across the hall, and Max returned to his annoyingly happy self.

"Chubby," Puck muttered under his breath. I glared at him, and he held up his hands in mock surrender.

We stopped by another door crusted with white peonies and more ivy. The petals fluttered to the floor, carpeting a small bit of the hallway with a wilting white rug.

"Lemme guess. The pixie queen likes flowers," Puck said, kicking up the petals. Max glared daggers at Puck, who pretended not to notice.

"Puck," I said exasperatedly. He shot me a crooked grin.

"Say that again. I bet you like saying my name. That's why you say it all the time," Puck teased. Mother Ren hobbled out the door to greet us.

"Come in," she said, stepping aside so we could enter.

We stood there, awkwardly. Mother Ren sat on the bed, her back perfectly straight. Her stance was normal. Her words were not.

"I'm going to die."


End file.
